


I'm with you okay? Always

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hanamaru helps Ruby in the middle of the night, confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: This is a work I was asked to do on my Tumblr a few months ago but I procrastinated for a while until today :)Anyways you can ask for any love live sunshine pairing now, and I there's this list where you can choose a specific quote:https://r-escribe.tumblr.com/post/161948898043





	I'm with you okay? Always

_If I suddenly disappeared would anyone notice?_ Those were the thoughts that surrounded Ruby’s mind late night. _After all, my parents only need one heiress, and Onee-chan has Kanan-chan and Mari-chan, she’ll be fine. No one really needs me._ Ruby couldn’t keep those ideas out of her head, as hard as she tried to evade them. The youngest of the Kurosawa could be perceived as childish when you first meet her, but in reality, this was one of her biggest worries. No one knew how deep her thoughts could go because she was good at hiding them. Realizing she wouldn’t be able to sleep the red-haired walked towards the front door and left the Kurosawa’s household.

The clouds covered the moon and not many stars could be seen. Her only guide were those fluorescent lights the government had installed a few years ago. Living here all her life, it was almost impossible for Ruby to get lost. Almost. Ruby was so immersed in her thoughts that she made the wrong turn and ended up in the middle of an old playground. She hadn't been here since elementary school. She used to come here with her sister, Kanan, and Mari, and play hide and seek. Not ready to go back yet she moved towards the swings and sat. The cold breeze reminded Ruby she had forgotten her jacket. She hugged herself trying to cover from this morning breeze. Until something soft and cozy wrapped her. It smelled like carnations and green tea. Ruby didn’t need to turn around to know who she was with.

“Hanamaru-chan,” Ruby said while a smile started showing, “what are you doing here?”

“Something told me to come here zura.”

“Hmm?”

“Maru isn’t sure what it was but it felt like you needed someone.”

“Sorry Hanamaru-chan, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

The brunette started giggling yet before Ruby could look at her best friend asking for an explanation the later one talked.

“You start to sound like your sister, Ruby-chan.”

“Wha-I-I’m not!”

“When you talk like that it means something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

“N-no, it’s nothing really.”

“Ruby-chan, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter what it is I’m with you okay? Always.”

And only with three sentences, Hanamaru was able to learn more about her best friend. She knew the red-haired wasn’t as confident as her older sister, but she never knew about _this_.

“I-I know I shouldn’t think like this, b-but…” Hanamaru didn’t let Ruby finish her sentence as she took the younger girl by the cheeks and made her look to the sky. It was now clear and a full moon could be seen.

“I’ll notice. If you disappeared I’ll notice it. And I’m sure everyone else would. So don’t say things like that, because you’re important.”

“Thank you, Hanamaru-chan.” Were the only words Ruby could pronounce before her lips were silent with the scent of carnations and green tea.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I was asked to do on my Tumblr a few months ago but I procrastinated for a while until today :)  
> Anyways you can ask for any love live sunshine pairing now, and I there's this list where you can choose a specific quote:
> 
> https://r-escribe.tumblr.com/post/161948898043


End file.
